Electrical demand in the United States and worldwide has grown exponentially along with the increases in population. To meet the electrical needs of the population increase, the utilities constantly upgrade systems in the power grid to add new power lines and/or to replace existing power lines with new power lines which may be able to carry more current. Power line stringing devices and methods are used between utility towers or electrical poles which may be separated by a varying distance.
During the power line stringing operation, a device called a traveler is used to string the power line. The insulator affixed to a pin on a utility tower or pole is removed and a traveler is affixed to the same pin. Then, the stringing of the power line is accomplished via the pin mounted traveler. After the stringing of the power line is complete the traveler is removed from the pin and replaced with the insulator. Alternatively, during the power line stringing operation, a insulator bracket is affixed to the insulator and a stringing block is affixed to the insulator bracket. Then, the stringing of the power line is accomplished via the stringing block affixed to the insulator bracket. After the stringing of the power line is complete the stringing block is removed from the insulator bracket and the insulator bracket is subsequently removed from the insulator. These two operations are widely used but are cumbersome due to the weight of the aluminum travelers and brackets and the amount of equipment required. Moreover, the number of steps of removing insulators and/or installing brackets and subsequently installing a stringing block.
Therefore, there is need for a lightweight stringing traveler device capable of being mounted directly to an insulator and a stringing method with the same traveler device that is more efficient and safer than current practices.